


If you say so

by Hotgitay



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sheila and leo fic I came up with after the most recent episode





	If you say so

“Beth Ann is a fucking psycho”Sheila told her husband 

“Sheila don’t lose your lid”Leo warned her worry ever so present on his voice 

“She pretended she was sick to trap Rob”Sheila said to Leo 

“The Woman is very committed to her craft”Leo muttered shaking his head 

“I’m done helping her”Sheila proclaims to him 

“You two are like two peas in a pod I doubt you will be able to go that long without speaking to her”Leo says to his wife 

“I can hold grudges”Sheila points out to him 

“If you say so”Leo responded gazing over at his wife 

“I mean it Leo”Sheila stares at him


End file.
